Erased Sins
by xXSchemingTricksterxX
Summary: Loki is dying and Thor is so desperate to help his brother that he takes Loki to the Avengers so that they can help the former god of mischief. The Avengers reluctantly agree and as they treat the dying Loki, they realize that sometimes their greatest enemy can turn into their greatest ally for the bond of brothers are stronger than what they seem.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Drowning in Past Sins

The only sound that could be heard in the cold stone cell was that of labored breathing as the lone occupant of the cell lay curled up in a small ball. Pale flesh was covered in a sheen of sweat and lifeless black eyes stared straight ahead at the stone wall that was starting to blur together the longer Loki looked at it. The former god of mischief no longer looked like the strong arrogant man he used to be and he instead looked as weak and frail as the mortals he had tried to overrule not more than six months earlier.

Of course, to Loki, it felt longer than six months to the dark haired male who had been left to rot in the cold prison with a pair of glowing blue handcuffs clenched tightly around his wrists. The handcuffs were created by Odin himself in order to suppress Loki of his powers and so far they were doing an amazing job for Loki didn't even have the strength left in him to lift his own head. His entire body felt as though it was burning with an internal fire and each breath was hard to draw for the piercing pain that erupted from his lungs with each effort.

Why Loki continued to take such breaths when it pained him so was a mystery to even the trickster himself although there was a small part of him that knew the real reason why. Thor. His brother. Even though Loki knew that he and Thor were not brothers by blood, there was still a brotherly bond between the two of them that could not be shattered no matter how badly the dark haired male wanted it to be broken. It was because of his brother that Loki knew he still breathed and it was something the trickster wished would go away.

It was because of Thor that Loki had been reduced to nothing more than a mere criminal for it had been Thor that Odin favored despite the elder god's denial of such unfairness. Loki knew in his heart that he would never be considered a son of Odin because he lacked the proper genes for such a title and even though he never admitted such words out loud, the previous god of mischief was jealous of such a fact.

He would never know what it was like to be loved properly by a father and Loki supposed that it would only be a fitting end to such an unjust life as he took his last breaths in his accursed prison. Loki managed a weak smirk at the thought as his eyes slowly slid shut and he moved to curl up into an even tighter ball. The pain in his lungs was utterly unbearable and Loki could hear his own raspy breathing echoing all around him in the small confines of his prison. A prison that was barely large enough for Loki to stand up in if he had the strength to do so.

The metallic taste of blood filled the dark haired male's mouth from where he had stifled his coughing fits that often left Loki with blood staining his teeth as he hid such a serious ailment from the guards and occasional visit from his brother. Loki wanted to die in that cell, die and let his so called family mourn for his death if they really did care for him. That was why Loki no longer spoke for he knew that if he spoke, he ran the chance of revealing his serious illness and he could not take such a risk. Not when he was so close to death's front door.

Another sharp pain exploded in Loki's chest as his breathing suddenly started to become even shallower and the former god knew that his time was short. Just a few more hours and he would probably be dead, a thought that made Loki look forward to death's visit as he slowly closed his eyes and started to fall into a light and pain filled slumber. Just a few more hours, a few more hours and Loki Odinson would be no more than a mere memory in the back of everybody's mind.

To be continued…

A/N: I do not in any way shape or form own the characters or the movie that is associated with this fanfic. The only thing I do own is the idea so please read and review. Reviews greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Slowly Fading

It had been almost a week since Thor had last seen his brother, Loki, and the god of thunder felt an almost hollow feeling in his heart with each day that passed without him seeing Loki. Despite all the evil that Loki had done, he was still Thor's brother and the blonde being was still convinced that his brother still had some good left inside of him. It was only a matter of finding that good side and Thor was determined to find it even as everybody else gave up hope long ago for Loki's reform.

Thor paused in the middle of the spiral stairway that led down to the dungeons in which Loki was being held and he brought a hand up to rest lightly on the cold stone wall. Something just did not feel right. Thor could not put his finger on it but his conscious was screaming at him, trying to tell him that something was amiss and he never ignored his instincts before. Was something wrong with Loki? Had his brother managed to escape without anybody's knowledge? With Loki's vast knowledge of tricks and being a master of deceit, it wouldn't have surprised Thor in the least if his brother had managed to escape.

However, there was a small voice in the back of his mind telling Thor that his assumption was wrong. That Loki was indeed still down in the small prison in which he had been cast into like yesterday's rubbish and that Thor wasn't going to like what he found when he did arrive at his brother's cell. But surely his father wouldn't have let Loki get mistreated so badly for Thor knew in his heart that Odin cared for Loki just as much as he cared about Thor. It did not matter to his father that Loki was not of his own flesh and blood for he had raised Loki alongside Thor and had been like a father to the boy despite his heritage.

It was just one of the many reasons why Thor had idolized his father and it was with that thought in mind that he pulled his hand away from the wall and finished his slow descent down the stairs with his shoulders pulled back proudly and chin tilted up with an air of confidence. Thor would not allow the guards to know his initial concern for his brother's welfare for he knew that not many others shared his optimism that Loki could be saved from his life of chaos and deceit. As far as Thor knew, it was only his father, mother, and himself that shared the hope that one day Loki would be able to return to their family without any tricks and without any lies.

Thor knew that it was the day that both his parents and himself waited eagerly for and the blonde smiled slightly to himself before he arrived before the wooden door that led into the dungeon where the cells were. Bringing up a closed hand and knocking three times on the door, Thor then took a few steps back and watched as the viewing slot towards the top of the door slowly slid open and dark eyes peered out into the torch lit passageway with a narrowed gaze.

"Who goes there?" The god of thunder let out a small sigh as he brought his arms up to cross in front of his massive chest.

"It is I, Thor. Son of Odin here to visit with the prisoner, Loki."

There came a moment of tense silence as soon as Thor identified himself and that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach returned with a vengeance. Something was not right, not when the guards were hesitating. Under any other normal visit, Thor would have been led right to his brother's cell without so much hesitation and it was obvious by the way the guard was averting his gaze as soon as his identity had been made that something wasn't right.

"My sincerest apologizes my lord but the prisoner Loki is in no condition for any visitors this day." The guard's voice was quivering as though afraid of what Thor's reaction would be and the god of thunder's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits at the man's words.

"I wish to see my brother now and if you do not open this door this very moment then I shall open it myself." Thor's voice was hard and devoid of any emotion.

If Loki was ill or in no condition to receive any visitors then something was horribly wrong especially when the guard was willing to take the chance of provoking Thor's wrath by telling him of his brother's inability to receive any visitors. A tense few seconds soon passed between Thor and the guard and just when the blond haired male was beginning to think that he was actually going to have to make true with his threat, the viewing slot quickly closed shut and the door into the prison cells creaked open ominously.

A chill was the first thing to greet Thor as he proceeded to make his way into the dungeons and he towered over the guard at the door by at least a foot. The man seemed to be quivering where he stood and Thor couldn't help but frown at such an observation. It was as though the man was afraid of something. Was it possible that Loki was threatening the man? Surely that couldn't have been the case for his father would not have allowed weak minded beings to watch over his trickster of a brother's cell. The thought alone left Thor greatly troubled and he brought his hands up to rest on his hips while he glared down at the shorter male with eyes still narrowed and mouth curved downwards into a frown.

"Why are you shaking so? If you have something you wish to tell me then tell me now before my patience wears thin."

The guard was silent for a few moments as though pondering his words carefully and it was only when a second and third guard soon came to stand by their companion's side that the first guard cleared his throat and took a deep breath before looking Thor squarely in the eyes and jutting his chin out just enough in the hopes of looking undaunted by Thor's presence.

"It is the prisoner, Loki. I am afraid that his condition…has taken a terrible turn for the wor-"

However, before the guard could finish his sentence, Thor was already pushing past him and the other guards as his blond hair flew behind him and casting the false impression of a ray of golden light appearing behind him. Thor's heart was pounding in his chest for he knew that if the guard's words were true and Loki really was ill then something was seriously wrong for he had never once seen his brother ill before even growing up. Never before had Thor been so afraid of looking into Loki's cell and it was only when he came to a stop in front of the darkened cell that the god bit his bottom lip and took a deep breath.

There was no need to let Loki believe that he was actually concerned about him especially when Thor had been getting his information from the guards. The same guards who had been reprimanded just two weeks earlier for treating Loki inhumanely. As far as Thor was concerned, the guards had gotten lucky that Odin had been with Thor during their last visit to Loki otherwise they might not have been standing guard over his brother now.

Anybody who was foolish enough to lay their hands on Loki would have to answer to Thor for nobody and he meant nobody hurt the other male while he was still alive. Loki was still his brother and Thor would do anything in his power to protect the dark haired trickster. That was what brothers did for one another and Thor remained silent and stiff as a statue as one of the guards finally dared come close enough to him to unlock the door to Loki's cell. The door let out a bone chilling creak as the guard used one of the keys attached to a large ring of the shiny objects to unlock the cell door and as soon as the light from the overhead torches filled the tiny cell, Thor felt his breath catch in his throat when a terrible sight met his eyes.

"Lo-Loki?!"

To be continued…


End file.
